<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Darkness of a Cave by NS918 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887396">Through the Darkness of a Cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NS918'>NS918 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NS918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and the rivals go camping, they get stuck and new relations ensure<br/>(skye is my OC, is Hops twin. went to alola at 10, came back at 14)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bede/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Tumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~camping before cave~~~~~~(i love time skips)<br/>
Suddenly, the clouds blacked, and rain came pouring down. Bede and Hop instantly ran for cover under a nearby tree, but the rain came through the thick leaves. Marnie, Gloria and Skye, however, sighed and grabbed their umbrellas. The boys ran over and they all ran over into a tiny cave. The cave kept out the rain, and didn’t have any wild pokemon to their knowledge, so they stayed.<br/>
Marnie grabbed her bag and pulled out a sleeping bag, and everyone followed suit. The sleeping bags flopped onto the rocky floor. A semi-circle was formed on the floor. Skye took out a cooking pot and started cooking up some sausage curry. The smell reached Bede’s nose, and he wandered over.<br/>
“Curry?”<br/>
“Yeah, sausage.”<br/>
All of a sudden, heavy boulders fell from the cave ceiling. Skye pushed Marnie, Hop and Gloria across the cave, but omitting Bede from behind her. The rocks reached the floor with a crash, and all went dark.<br/>
Bede awoke to darkness, and heard nothing. The silence was intimidating, as he was just with his crackhead “friends” that were crazily loud. He turned on his RotoPhone, into flashlight mode. The beam of light shone around the ruined cave, and he saw a still body over in the side.<br/>
“Skye?”<br/>
Suddenly, a flash and a click echoed in the cave, and Skye’s Mewtwo appeared. It glanced at Bede, and advanced menacingly.<br/>
“No! I’m her friend…..”<br/>
But Mewtwo had already approached the bloody body of Skye, crushed by a heavy boulder. Mewtwo used its psychic powers to lift the giant boulder, and used heal pulse to revive Skye. She tried to move, but Mewtwo pushed her down. Bede felt a voice in his head say “Take care of her. I can’t help.”<br/>
Skye stirred, and Mewtwo zoomed back in the Ultra Ball with a click. Suddenly, Bede finally noticed the full extent of her injuries, a broken back and a single busted lung. The whole body was doused in blood.<br/>
Skye awoke, and saw Bede in the dim light. She groaned, and grabbed one of her Ultra Balls. Mewtwo reappeared. Finally Bede heard her soft voice, but in a pained way……<br/>
“Bede?” Her voice was soft, but quiet, compared to her loud voice from before. Her body was still oozing blood, but slower now. She had closed her eyes again, and sighed.<br/>
“Yeah, its me. We need to find the others.” He was conflicted, to either leave her there but she might get into trouble, or to stay, but they could be stuck there forever.<br/>
“I can get up, its okay Bede.” She stood up, and leaned her hand on the cavern wall. Her legs were obviously wobbly, but she ignored that and pulled out her RotoPhone from her heavy bag. She swiped onto the Call function with a broken finger that bent over the screen. She dialed Hop’s number, and a reply came within seconds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Found Friends and Broken Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Skye and bede find their friends?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Skye? This is Gloria, Hop is knocked out but no major injuries. Just a bunch of scrapes and stuff. I have Marnie and Hop with me as well. How about you?”<br/>	“Bede and I are fine, can you send me your GPS location?”<br/>	Bede struggled to hide his snigger. Skye literally had blood coming out her back, with more than plenty of broken backbones. Her breath came in short gasps, and Bede brought himself to think seriously again.<br/>	Skye spoke again. “I think Bede wants to talk, so I’ll turn on the speaker.”<br/>	The reply came through the speaker, clear as day. “Sure! Bede, What do you want to say?”<br/>	Bede replied “We’re all fine, if ‘fine’ equals one punctured lung, broken leg and arm bones and more than plenty of broken backbones, on Skye’s part, but I’m sitting fine with minor injuries.”<br/>	Gloria gasped in surprise. “Skye, are you okay?!?!?! Probably not, I’m sending the GPS location to your RotoPhone now. Hopefully, I’ll see you soon. Bye for now!”<br/>	The phone clicked off. Bede finally let out his giggle, a one for Skye’s terrible sense of judging injuries. Why would she under-judge herself? She took out a flashlight from her heavy bag, and shone around till she found a small crack.<br/>	“Shouldn’t you clean up with some bandages first?” Bede said. Skye replied “I never keep stuff like that in my bag. Music stuff and pokemon stuff come first.” Bede had left his bag on the other side of the former cave, so he took out some distilled water and ripped his Fairy Gym uniform in half, and wrapped it across Skye’s torso and chest. She winced but stayed still. The blood, however, flowed through the soft cloth. Bede was trying to keep the blood in by tying the cloth tighter, but his hand hit a snapped section of her spine, and she cried out in pain. It felt like it was on fire!<br/>	“Sorry!” Bede apologized. Skye replied in a pained voice “Its okay.” But it was clearly seen that she was in terrible pain. Bede looked at her back, and saw many more broken ones encased in blood. He was not surprised. Skye the pop singer often got hurt, mostly in the wild area.<br/>	She was tired, and wanted to go to sleep, and never wake up. But the chances of going into a coma was greatly enlarged by her injuries and blood loss. So she stayed upright, and slid her slim body through the gap through the rubble. Bede followed, and through the gap he saw a yellow light. He assumed it was Gloria and the other’s current location. He heard a ding come from his RotoPhone, and he saw a message from Marnie.<br/>	✡️hey where r u?<br/>	He sighed, and replied with a<br/>	💮sending location 2 u<br/>		Finally, they reached the location on the GPS. Gloria greeted them with a hug, which Skye accepted with a cry of pain. “OMG Skye, are you okay?” Gloria exclaimed. She looked at the makeshift bandage, and said “None of us brought first aid, so sorry.” Skye found it hard to breath, and was gasping for breath long after the hug. Marnie was using her phone to check the GPS for a safe route, and Hop and Skye were fighting off wild pokemon with Hop’s Dubwool and Skye’s Mewtwo. Skye was leaning against Hop, struggling to stand. The last Crowbat fainted, and Skye hobbled back to the main “base” with Hop, arguing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friendships and Preperations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will the met up friends find their way out?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Skye, you need to rest. You literally busted a lung!”<br/>	“I’m fine, its just a lung. Anyways, I can be independent.”<br/>	Gloria and Bede were sitting together, checking supplies. The only bags that was with them were Marnie’s and Skye’s. So far, many bottles of water and food have been found, but no first aid for them. Skye hobbled over to Marnie, and told her a path that she had found. Bede pulled both the heavy bags over. Skye insisted that she carry the bags, and one bag over her ruined shoulder, they left the cave. <br/>	 Bede was walking with Hop, and started on his battling earlier. He was laughing at his less than perfect battle with the crowbat earlier. Suddenly, a blade was at his neck, and he looked up to see Skye, holding her sword at his neck, and a dagger on her belt. “Don’t you DARE insult him, bede” Skye said. But Bede found it hard not to laugh, Skye was a measly 155 cm tall, he was 169 cm, wayyy taller. But he would never doubt Skye’s skills with any type of weapon, or even her fists. She had trained with Bea for martial arts, and trained with swords and daggers.<br/>	“Come on!” Bede exclaimed. Skye was on the lookout for ANY insults to Hop, her brother. She was very protective of Hop. Mostly because he had took a break from Pokemon Battling, and got teased for it. He was mostly overshadowed by his older brother Leon. But she had trained Hop in gymnastics and duling with a sword, so she was more relaxed around Hop.<br/>	They followed the GPS and a light at the end of the cave, and found a exit slightly above the ground. Skye, however, didn’t notice and walked straight out the exit and fell 2 meters down. She got up, and sent Mewtwo out once more. He blinked in the sunlight, and teleported the gang down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>